corpse Party an old friend
by ramsesechosquad99sp
Summary: Hi guys this is my first fanfic but i explained that in the story becausr im new to this website and i didn't know how it worked so sorry for that. But enough talk i hopen you guys enioy my fanfic also dont forget to rate and review
1. Chapter 1

Just a little disclamer i do not own Corpse Party nor any of its characters.

Rated K+ for bad language and a little gore Romance/sadness/hurt/comfort/ horror

Hi guys this is my first corpse party fanfic soooooo it might not be as good, also mind my English im not from America or something, also in the story there will be some parts ( i will tell you when you get there ), that you have to listen with music you dont have to but in my opinion it gives more emotion to the scène, an dyes there will be a lot of sadness in this story, but thats all folks now lets begin the story.

It was a normal day at Kisaragi acedemy, Yoshiki was late for class as per usual, Seiko was playing with Naomi's breasts, Mayu was talking to Morishige, Ayumi was staring at Satoshi and Satoshi was staring at Naomi

Ms Yui : Kishunima is late for class again i see?

Ayumi : "sarcasticly" yes ms Yui, but isn't he always.

Ms Yui : i know that Kishunima is always late but he has a hard past you know that don't you?

Ayumi : i know but i really don't care about his past, im am the class representative and it doesn't mean that if someone has a hard past that they should skip classes or be late

Satoshi : yeah but don't you think that you are being a little bit hard on him i mean what has he ever done to You?

Ayumi was in shock when she heard Satoshi defending Kishunima, nobody has ever defended him when she called him a delinquent or basicly anything what she had said about him.

Yoshiki : thanks buddy but you dont need to defend me i can take care of myself.

Yoshiki quickly went to ms Yui and explaind to her why he was late.

Ms Yui : ah so an old friend of yours is visiting all the way from America, thats wonderfull.

Ayumi : but that still doesn't explain why you are late.

Yoshiki : because his flight arrived yesterday and we stayed up all night talking about where he had gone because he's in the millitary.

Naomi :the millatary so he's a soldier?

Yoshiki : no he is a mercanary you know he sneaks in the most heavally guarded and most dangerous places.

Satoshi : like your home.

Everyone starded laughing at Satoshi's comment exept for Yoshiki he seemd a little sad when Satoshi made that comment.

"ring ring" Class was over and it was time for lunch everyone sat at the same table, Naomi right next to Seiko, Mayu right next to Morishige, Satoshi right next to Seiko and Ayumi right between Satoshi and Yoshiki.

Seiko : soooooo why wont you tell us something about that friend of yours, like can he sneak into my house, or in Naomi's?

Naomi : Seiko! Why would you want him to sneak into my house?

Seiko looked at her with her perverted smile.

Seiko : oww you know why.

Suddenly Seiko grabbed Naomi's breasts.

Naomi :Seiko! Down girl down!

Satoshi : but Yoshiki seriously why have you never told us anything about him?

Mayu : yeah i want to know more about him you to shiigi.

Morishige : ehmmm... Sure why not?

Yoshiki : the reason why i never told you about him is because he has a hard life an even harder life that mine, he has no familly no Mother no Father nothing, the army was his only familly untill we met 8 years ago now we see eachother as brothers.

Seiko : why is his life so hard then?

Naomi : yeah,did he lose a good friend?

Yoshiki : he has lost many good friends, he's been shot, tortured, he's killed people only the bad guys of course and the list go's only and on.

Morishige : but wait how old is he you said that you met him 8 years ago, and that he's in the millatary but was he already in the millatary when you first met him?

Yoshiki : yep, he was.

Mayu : but that means that he was 10 when he joined the millatary.

Morishige : yeah Yoshiki i don't think that in any country they would allow a ten year old to join the millatary, are you sure this friend of yourse isn't just an imaginary friend?

Yoshiki : shut the fuck up about him he is real and if you dont believe me than ill show him to you tomorow, because i asked ms Yui if he could join our class for the next four weeks and she said yes.

Morishige : okay then well see him tomorow.

"ring ring" the bell rang letting the students know that class was about to start.

School went by fast and before they knew it they where outside the school building standing by the gate where Here they would meet up.

Satoshi : ok guys i have to go and pick Yuka up from school, hey Naomi want me to walk you home?

Naomi : no im fine Seiko and i are going to the mall, right Seiko.

Seiko : " jumping up and down" ahwwww yeah you bett your fine ass we are!

Yoshiki : well im going to, Snake's probaly waiting at my home.

(I know know he's in the millatary and his name is snake but no it's not the snake you are thinking of).

Naomi : Snake thats his name?

Yoshiki : no no no but thats what he told me i could call him, his real name is classified.

Mayu : ahhh so there's a mistery around this guy, soo cool.

Seiko : i don't know about you but i can't wait to meet this guy!

Naomi : me to.

Satoshi : me three.

Everyone : bye guys.

With Naomi and Seiko.

Seiko : sooooo where do you wanna go?

Naomi : lets go to the jewelry.

Seiko : okay!

4 minutes later...

Seiko : okay where here, what are you looking for?

Naomi : im looking for a gold neck-...

Naomi was cut of when she saw 4 armed men with creepy clown masks run into the store.

Robber 1 : everybody put your fucking hands up NOW!

Naomi : Seiko what do we do aaaaah.

Seiko : Naomi!

Robber 2 : well well well what do we have here?

Seiko : "crying" let her go!

Robber 3+4 : well were going to have some fun with you two.

? : well thats no way to treat a girl

Robber 4 : who the fuck do you think you are.

?: im the one who's gonna kick your ass if you touch those girls again.

Robber 1 : youre going down kid kill him!

The robbers pointed their guns at him, the mystirious man took cover behind a desk, the robbers kept shooting untill they had to re-load.

? : nows my chance "he said to himself"

He first punched the first two robbers and knocked them out, then when he saw the third robber re-load he quickly grabbed the gun and used CQC, disarming the man and knocking him out.

Then the last robber pointed his gun at him and he said..

Robber 1: i told you i was going to kill you.

? : yeah you told me that but that isn't going to happen.

Robber 1 : why not?

? : because you forgot to get the safety of rookie.

Robber 1: "looks at gun" no i didn't.

? Disarming the robber and shooting him in the legs.

Robber 1 : a son of a-

? : "Knocks him out"

Naomi : Seiko are you ok?

Seiko : im fine how are you?

Naomi looks upattent her saviour.

Naomi : thank you so much.

Seiko : yes you saved our lives we owe you big time!

? : don't mention it.

Seiko : whats your name?

? : you can call me Snake.

Naomi : wait youre Snake?!

Oh clifhanger don't worry the next chapter will be up in no time, please rate and review! I love you guys bye.


	2. chapter 2 thank you so much

Seiko : So youre Snake damn you look good.

Snake : ehhmm... Thanks i gues but are you two alright?

Naomi looked at her saviour Seiko was right about one thing he looked good really good, he had short blond hair he had a little scar under his right eye, probaly from a cut, he was tall taller than Kishunima and he was musceld he probaly had a six pack but she wasn't sure.

Snake : are you alright?

Naomi : huh, oh y-yeah im fine thanks to you.

Seiko : i hate to interrupt your little coversation but what do we do now, look at this place it's a mess.

Snake : yeah but we should leave now because if you don't want to go to the police office to get questiond then come with me.

Naomi : but isn't that against the law.

Snake: nah look there's the police ill talk to them, the people saw what i did so i think we can leave without question.

Snake was right they could leave without question Naomi and Seiko decided that they would go home, they where still a little shaken up but Snake said that he would walk the girls home, of course the girls accepted his offer.

Naomi : Thanks again for saving us.

Seiko : yeah how can we repay you?

Snake : you don't have to like i said before it was my pleasure.

After 15 minutes of walking they arrived at Seiko's home.

Naomi : "hugs Seiko tightly" goodbye Seiko see you tomorow at school.

Seiko : see you at school Naomi!

Seiko looks at Snake with a perverted smile.

Seiko : and i will see you tomorow as well.

Then suddenly Seiko walks to Snake and quickly giving him a kiss on the lips, Snake was caught of guard.

Snake : what the-

Seiko quickly runs into her house waving Naomi and Snake goodby.

Snake : what a strange girl, what was her name again?

Naomi : Seiko Shinohara.

Snake : ok and you where Naomi Nakashima right?

Naomi : yes and it's a real pleasure meeting you Snake, i heard that you are a friend of Kishunima right?

Snake : a friend? Or best friend Snake said joking, punching her arm playfully.

Naomi : "giggles" best friend, best friend.

She didn't mind Snake doing that to her he did save her so it didn't consern her.

Naomi : this is where i live.

Snake : alright but you aren't going to kiss me are you?

Naomi : no im not like that, but thats just Seiko

Snake : ok, well Nakashima it was a pleasure you meet you.

Naomi : it was a pleasure to meet you to she said smiling.

Just as Snake wanted to walk away he heard a voice call out his name.

Naomi : Snake!

Snake : what?

Naomi quickly ran to Snake and hugged him tightly.

Snake : Ehmmm Nakashima what are you doing?

Naomi : i just wanted to say thanks one more time.

Snake : like i said before don't mention it, it was my pleasure.

Naomi walked to the frond door she wave Snake goodbye and she went inside.

Snake then started walking to Yoshiki's appartment he had been their a few hours ago and texted Yoshiki that he wanted to check out the city.

10 minutes later he arrived.

"knock knock"

Yoshiki heard the knocks on the door and quickly opens it.

Snake : waddup fothamucker.

Yoshiki : what did you say?

Snake : ah it's nothing.

He then walks in and giving his best friend a hug (man hug).

Yoshiki : i missed ya buddy.

Snake : i missed ya too.

Yoshiki : come on in, i already prepeared a futon for you.

Snake : hey thanks bro.

Yoshiki : for what?

Snake : for letting me stay over.

Yoshiki : don't mention it, i was really excited when i got your call.

Snake : Really? Ok but i have a question do you know two girls by the name of Nakashima and Shinohara?

Yoshiki : as a matter of fact i do, but how do you know their names?

Snake : well...

Snake then told him what happend aside from Seiko kissing him and Naomi hugging him.

Yoshiki : WOW!, you saved their lives, well you better prepare for tomorow beacause if i know Shinohara she is telling everyone tomorow morning.

Snake : great and i wanted to keep a low profile.

Yoshiki : well that ain't gonna happen hahahahaha.

Snake : alright lets go to sleep or are you skipping clas tomorow?

Yoshiki : "sarcasticly" maybe i will or maybe i will not.

Snake : not when im around sonny.

Yoshiki : goodnight Snake.

Snake : sleep well princes.

Yoshiki: fuck you :-|.

Snake : love you to.

And thats it for this part hope you guys and girls of course enjoyed. Don't forget to rate and review i really want to know what you guys think of it.

I love all of you bye.


	3. Chapter 3 new friends

Snake was dreaming about the Middle-East, the place where "it" happend.

Snake : Hey Dave got your gun!

Dave : Give it back!

Snake : Come and get it.

Dave : I'll kick you in the nuts if you dont give it back.

Dave : Oh wait i cant, kick what you dont have hahahaha.

Snake : Dave look out!

Dave : What The!?

Snake then woke up in cold sweat.

Snake : Another nightmare DAMMIT!

Yoshiki : What is it!? Why are you screaming!?

Snake : Its nothing.

Yoshiki looked at his alarm clock.

Yoshiki : OW FUCK!

Snake : What is it?

Yoshiki : its 8:20! Where going to be late for school!

Snake : Ah crap.

Snake and Yoshiki ran as fast as they could, they arrived at school at 8:34 they where 4 minutes late.

Yoshiki : Ms Yui im sorry where late but we forgot about the time.

Snake : What Kishunima is trying to say is that he forgot about time because he had to wake me up because of my jet lag.

Ms Yui : Kishunima detention!

Yoshiki : But why im only 4 minutes late!

Ms Yui : Because you where 10 minutes late yesterday and you where 40 minutes late they before that!

Snake : Ms Yui dont you think your going a little hard on him?

Ms Yui : Fine, Kishunima your lucky that you have your friend with you, no detention.

Yoshiki : Thank you so much!

Snake : Youre welcome!

Yoshiki : I wasnt talking to you...dick!

Ayumi : Kishunima watch your language!

Yoshiki : S-sorry Shinozaki.

Snake : "In his thoughts" so this is the Shinozaki he's always talking about.

Ms Yui : Uhmm im afraid i didn't catch your name?

Snake : You can call me Snake.

Ms Yui : Ok Snake why dont you sit down next to Mochida.

Snake : Ok teach.

Satoshi : "In his thoughts" so this is the guy Naomi just doesn't stop talking about, i have to know more about him.

Snake : Waddup.

Satoshi : Hi, my name is Mochida Satoshi.

Snake : The name's Snake.

Snake sat down right next to Satoshi as class began, Satoshi was inspecting the man that had saved his crush, and Naomi wasn't lying about him being mussceld.

Satoshi : Psssst Snake.

Snake : What?

Satoshi : Thanks for saving Naomi and Seiko.

Snake : No sweat

Class went by fast and then it was time for luch.

Seiko : Snakieeeee! Over here.

Snake : Oh great.

Naomi : Snake over here!

Ayumi : Why is this guy so special?

Yoshiki : He saved their lives.

Morishige : So thats him huh?

Mayu : He looks just like you told us he would look like Seiko.

Snake : Waddup.

Seiko : How ya doin?

Snake : Im fine how are you?

Seiko : Im fine thanks to you!

Naomi : We told everyone about you!

Snake : You did?

Morishige : They wouldn't stop talking about you.

Satoshi : Yeah, but still thanks for saving them.

Snake : Dont mention it was nothing.

After 10 minutes of talking about school Ayumi asked Snake something.

Ayumi : Snake, why are you friends with Kishunima?

Snake : Why do you ask?

Ayumi : You do know that he is a delinquent.

Snake : So what? Yeah he drinks a little, and he smokes but does that concern you?

Ayumi : What do you mean?

Snake : It shouldn't concern you it isn't your body.

Ayumi : But, but.

Snake : No but's, just dont talk like you know everything.

Seiko : Ohhhh is class rep speachless?

Ayumi : No im not!

Seiko : Seems to me you are.

Ayumi : Im not, just stop it!

Yoshiki : Come on Shinohara, stop it!

Seiko : And there is class reps knight in shining armor.

Yoshiki : What did you say!?

Naomi : Come on Seiko stop it.

Suddendly the bell rang, reminding the students that lunch was over.

Back in class.

Snake : Mochida do you like Nakashima?

Satoshi : Wha what, why do you ask?

Snake : Because your keep looking at her.

Satoshi : Is it that obvious?

Snake : Yep.

Satoshi : Yeah i like her.

Snake something: Then tell her.

Satoshi : It isn't that easy.

Snake : Yes it is, here look YO NAKASHIMA MOCHIDA LIKES.

Satoshi quickly covered Snakes mouth.

Satoshi: Shut up!

Snake : Mphphnph.

Satoshi : What?

Snake moved Satoshi's hand.

Snake : I said do that again and i'll break your hand.

Then the bell rang and school was over, the students left the class as quickly as they could, leaving Snake, Ms Yui, Naomi, Seiko and Satoshi behind in the class.

Snake : Im going to go home, see you guys around.

Seiko : Snake wait!

Snake : What?

Seiko : Naomi and I where wondering if you wanted to come to Naomi's house and come over for dinner.

Snake : Sure why not? But only if Satoshi can come over as well.

Seiko : Sure why not.

Snake : Ok ive gotta go Satoshi you coming?

Satoshi : Im coming.

Seiko : Wow so there on first name base already?

Naomi and: Snake sure knows how to make friends.

Seiko : he sure does.

Satoshi : Heyden Snake thanks for inviting me over to Naomi's.

Snake : Your welcome.

And thats all for this part.

Thank you guys for everything.

Dont forget to review and follow.

I love you guys bye.


End file.
